Mammoshka
, as it appear in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.]] Mammoshka is a boss appear for the first time in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. It can be found near the top of Mount Pajamaja, where acts as a guardian for the mountain, and is battled by Mario and Luigi in their journey to the mountain's summit. Physical Appearance Mammoshka appears to be a mammoth-like creature inside an igloo-like armored shell. Statistics It's statistics are: * 918 HP/PV * 187 of Power * 171 of Defense * 48 of Speed It's also released: * 1100 of ESP (Experience) * 350 of Coins (the Coin Rate is 100%) * 1 Up-Gloves (50% of probability) History Mammoshka first appears when Mario, Luigi, Big Massif and Lil' Massif reach a point near the pinnacle of Mount Pajamaja, where he is found sleeping. Big Massif and Lil' Massif both manage to creep around Mammoshka without waking it up, leaving Mario and Luigi to try doing the same. While they tried doing so, Luigi ended up sneezing and woke up Mammoshka, forcing Mario and Luigi to battle it while Big Massif and Lil' Massif fled to the area ahead. Upon Mammoshka's defeat, it does not appear for the rest of the game. Attacks * Mammoshka can attack by shoving a giant snowball at either Mario or Luigi, who have to hit it to the other Bro. After the Bros hit the snowball at least once with the Hammer, the snowball will disappear. If a Bro. gets hit by it however, they'll then be caught on the snowball and sent rolling off-screen inside it, where the player will need to press either A or B depending on which Bro. it is with the right timing to jump and break free properly. Taking too long results in Mammoshka ramming the snowball into a nearby pit with the Bro. in it, damaging them. * Mammoshka can also go into the background and ram the cliff-side to summon an enormous rock, which it throws towards Mario and Luigi. The brothers must simultaneously hammer the rock as it falls towards them, knocking it back into the air; after several hits, the rock will fly back at Mammoshka, damaging it. If the Mario Bros. get hit with the rock they will take large damage and may get Dizzy. * Mammoshka can also chase Mario or Luigi off-screen, wrapping around to appear from the right side in line with the other Bro. If the second Bro. jumps over the Bro. being chased, they'll avoid taking damage; if they fail to dodge their brother, they'll both get trampled by Mammoshka. If the Bro. not being chased jumps right on top of the one being chased, they'll avoid damage and damage Mammoshka in turn. * Another of Mammoshka's attacks is to chase Mario and Luigi down the mountain, trying to suck them into its trunk while gradually moving side-to-side. If Mario and Luigi dodge its attacks, it'll eventually end the chase, but if one brother is sucked in, it'll then be shot out towards the one remaining, who has to then jump over them as they fly down the screen. This attack may cause ATT-Down. Then, Mammoshka will try to fake its attacks; the real attack comes when the trapped Bro's head and arms are visible on the end of Mammoshka's trunk. During the battle, some Block Monolifts may appear to aid Mammoshka. These enemies carry different helmets inside blocks of ice on their heads, and if they're not defeated, they will give Mammoshka a helmet, a spiked helmet, or a pail to protect it from Mario and Luigi's jump based attacks, one of its weaknesses. When Mammoshka's health is low, its armor will start to crack, revealing a smaller version of itself underneath. Mario and Luigi will then chase the boss as it flees down the mountain, jumping on its head to continue breaking its armor. With proper timing ("A" for Mario, "B" for Luigi), Mammoshka's outer shell will gradually shrink to nothing, revealing the true form of the beast. After one last jump to its head from Mario or Luigi at this point, Mammoshka is defeated. Mammoshka XCategory:BossesCategory:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros bossesCategory:Real World BossesCategory:Real World CharactersCategory:Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros Mammoshka is also fought in the Battle Ring of Pi'illo Castle, as his stronger version, Mammoshka X (for more information click on Mammoshka X). Trivia *It's name is a pun on "Mammoth" and "mamushka" (an alternate, erroneous name for Matryoshka dolls), both of which form its basis. Category:Basic Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Mammoshka